


Jikook: The Young            Servant

by Pinkjiminsii



Category: jikook - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Lonliness, Love, M/M, Smut, anger issues, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkjiminsii/pseuds/Pinkjiminsii
Summary: A seventeen year old Park Jimin has to takes care of a Twenty year old Jeon Jungkook.Little did they know, Jungkook wasn’t the one needing help.





	Jikook: The Young            Servant

In America, there were blue skies on a Tuesday, then snow on the following Wednesday so, for Jimin, moving back to Korea where there was barely any snow in the winter, but still oddly cold for nothing to freeze over was very different. 

Jimin produced a soft sigh when he stood up, and walked out of the plane making his way to his apparent car was supposed to be parked out in the parking lot. When he made it outside, there were many people rushing out of their cars trying not to miss their flight, people rushing towards their lovers after being a way for a long time. A particular woman who caught his eye, there was an old lady standing in the middle of the crowed looking for someone. She quietly looked down at her watch and let out a small sigh, is what Jimin guessed. He made his way over to the older lady with a small smile. "Are you waiting for someone?" Jimin asked in english before sighing and spoke again, this time in the language meant. "Are you waiting for someone?" The old lady let out a "Ah" and replied with a nod. "I'm waiting on my grandson. He was suppose to be here an hour ago." She sighed once more and Taehyung hummed. "Maybe his flight got delayed and couldn't tell you." He reasoned and the lady nodded. "Maybe.." she whispered. 

Jimin stayed with her for another hour even though he was suppose to be at his new job. After another thirty minutes of the two talking, a tall male was stood in front of them and the lady looked doleful, irated, and relieved all at the same time. "I've been waiting for you!" was all Jimin heard before he decided to take in the appearance of the other male. He had a dark brown color to his hair, his style rich, black leather jacket, white T-shirt, black ripped jeans, Timberland boots. The taller dressed way too well for his taste. "I'm twenty, I can handle myself." Jimin heard the other say. Twenty? He asked himself. "I- I have to go now.. Ah, it was nice meeting you, miss." Jimin bowed at the two of them before turning on his heel and left the two of them standing there. He sighed reading over the text message he got from the 'boss' of whatever it was called. Taehyung walked over to a man who was standing in front of a black handa and asked softly, "Um, are you Mr. Kim?" When the other nodded he almost let out a sigh of relief, but held it back. "I'm Park Jimin..." He spoke. Mr. Kim nodded again handing over the car keys and walked away not once saying a word to Jimin making the young boy feel self-conscious. 

Unlocking the car, he got in, started the engine, and drove out of the airport parking lot. After a while of driving, he was in front of a big yet small house. It wasn't too big, it was big enough for three people two bathrooms, a nice sized living room and kitchen, as well as a basement. At least that's what Mr. Jeon had told him. Jimin got out of the car after shutting everything off, and walked up to the door taking in a strong big breath, then knocked on the door almost forgetting to let the breath out. "Who is it?" A lady asked. "Ah- Park.. Park Jimin." He answered shyly. What if this is the wrong house?! Stupid. He thought to himself. His thoughts were broken when he heard a click of the door and the old lady he had met at the airport came out. She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "You're Park Jimin?" She asked and Jimin nodded. She smiled sweetly and opened the door more. "I'm glad I got to see you again Park Jimin. And i'm sure you're going to be an amazing servant for my dear grandson." At that, Jimin made the connection of the Tall dark brown headed male that was at the airport was her grandson. He blushed lightly, looking down at the ground. "Thank— Thank you.." He said and went into the house when asked. 

"I was actually just about to leave. My grandson doesn't exactly like unexpected guests, but I am his loving grandmother so therefore, he can't reject." She said with playful bitterness towards her grandson's bedroom. At least, that's what Jimin thought was to be the others bedroom. "I need to go now. I'll see you around, Jimin. Make sure to keep that big baby out of trouble and make sure he eats at least two meals a day. He doesn't know basic household chores and he refuses to learn. That's why you're here. Either teach him, or do them. I doesn't matter." She smiled once again and then left the house, leaving Jimin alone in the house, even though there was another person in the house, he felt alone. He looked at the time on his phone and sighed when he saw that it was 2:30 PM and made his way to the closed door. He raised his balled fist to the door to knock, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He stood at the door for five minutes wondering if he should knock or not. 

Jimin heard the door click and froze before seeing the door swing open and there stood the tall male from the airport. "You again. Did my grandmother invite you back over? I thought the old hag left already." He groaned pushing Jimin out of the way and walking into the kitchen for some reason that probably would only benefit the other. Taehyung followed behind him muttering a soft, "No.. I'm Park Jimin, your new servant.." He bowed to the other in a polite way, not forgetting his manners. The taller boy quickly turned around eyeing Jimin up and down in thought, before snickering. "I told her I only wanted a servant if she was cute and you clearly are not a she.” The older boys paused for a short moment before adding on to his sentence. “Or cute." Then with a shrug, he began walking into the kitchen leaving a hurt and wide eyed Jimin behind. I'm sorry... The young male thought with an external sigh and walked into the kitchen looking exactly like he did earlier that day. Calm. "In which room shall I be sleeping?" Jimin asked and the older snickered again. "I'd rather you get your own place, or go home to your parents or whatever. I don't want you infecting my nice house more than needed." With that said Jimin nodded and walked straight out of the kitchen and grabbed his bag. "I'll be here early tomorrow then." Jimin spoke. The boy wrote his number on a piece of paper, and wrote a small note on it saying, “If you need anything at all give me a call and i’ll He here.” Then he left. 

Where am I supposed to sleep now? Jimin sighed looking around the outside. "Isn't a normal Seventeen year old suppose to be in high school doing homework and complaining about not getting enough sleep?" He asked himself aloud. "If so, then why am I stuck babysitting a twenty year old who can't take care of himself?" His hold on the straps of his backpack tightened the more he asked himself questions. “But why can he not take care of himself? He’s twenty years old and he doesn’t know the basic skills of living?!” The more Jimin thought about the situation, the more frustrated he got. So, instead of falling more into his frustration, Jimin decided to take a look around. 

What Jimin Saw was beautiful. The blue skies, and tall mountains. The boy was spinning his body in each direction to look at all the restaurants, the lightings in the sky. Jimin let out a loud giggle as he made his way to the open beach to see the wonderful blue sea. Jimin found himself kicking off his shoes and socks, while placing his bag down next to them and watching as the waves covered his feet in the pretty water. That was until something caught the teenagers eye. Somewhere in the deep water, there was something shining. Jimin squinted his eyes, brows furrowed together as he walked deeper into the water. As Jimin neared the assumed object, it vanished. He continued to wonder in looking for the object, not hearing the calls from other pedestrians, but when Jimin finally did, it was too late. His body was pulled under the water from the high tides. 

Jimin struggles, his legs kicking furiously and his arms paddling trying to swim up hoping to catch a breath. The tides only able to push him further down into the water, but he continued to kick and swim hoping he’d reach the surface but just as he neared the surface, his eyes burning from the salt water he was pushed back down by an incoming wave. Jimin ran out of breath, soon eyes beggining to close, and his legs stop kicking.

 

Jimin was sinking, water building in his lungs. 

 

Park Jimin was Drowning.


End file.
